Jonella Tallhart
Jonella Tallhart is the Lady of Torrhen's Square, and the Keeper of Secrets for King Rickard Stark, the White Wolf. Biography Jonella along with her identical twin, Jorelle, was born to the proud Lord Rickard Tallhart and his wife Sansa Tallhart neē Manderly. Jonella had a typical childhood growing up amongst her siblings, she never really had a strong relationship with her father as he heavily favoured his only son and heir, Harrion Tallhart over his daughters whom he sees as only tools for potential alliances and he wasn't discreet about his favouritism either, even then Jonella still loved her father unconditionally. Jonella was the most ruthless out of Rickard Tallhart's children despite her decievingly innocent and meek appearance. She cared very little about others except those who are her family or close friends and she would almost always choose her family above all others, especially her twin sister and younger sister. As she grew older she became very unhappy with the idea of becoming a mundane wife to some lord, who's purpose is to make children and nothing more, as she couldn't wield a weapon beyond a simple dagger, she decided to learn the art of espionage and little by little she worked on her network of spies, mostly using them to find any trouble makers within Torrhen's Square. The spying eventually turned to assassinations, a skill that Jonella really dedicated herself to honing, motivated by the thought of being able to eliminate threats from the comfort of her own quarters with the victim and their family not having a single clue on what had happened. Jonella had yet to target anyone from a noble house, only troublemaking smallfolk. Nothing remarkable happened within House Tallhart until in 296AA. Rickard and Harrion Tallhart were ambushed and killed by bandits while out hunting and Jonella was left to lead House Tallhart. Despite Lord Tallhart having been a strong supporter of the Black Wolf, after her spies had found their hideout Jonella then wrote a letter to the White Wolf, asking for his help with the bandits that had killed her father and older brother, in exchange she promised that House Tallhart would be loyal to him and not to the Black Wolf. The White Wolf came and avenged the death of her father and her brother, he even appointed her to be his spymaster, the Keeper of Secrets. During the White Wolf's stay within Torrhen's Square, something more happened between them, Jonella gave her maidenhood to him and spent days being in each other's embrace until it was finally time for him to leave. With her newfound position within the White Wolf's court, she turned her back on those who allied themselves with the Black Wolf. Her lovemaking with the White Wolf had caused her to fall deeply in love with him, she desired him for herself, she wanted to be his queen. When she learned she had become pregnant, she was overjoyed rather than despaired that she was having his child even if it would be a bastard like he was. Sadly, the White Wolf would never learn about his child as Jonella would miscarry halfway through the pregnancy, perhaps one day Jonella would tell him about his lost child. Supporting characters Karlon Snow - b: 260AA - Archtype: Castellan Jorelle Tallhart - b: 277AA - Archtype: Medic Morgana Tallhart - b: 280AA - Archtype: Negotiator Wylla ??? - b: 255AA - Executioner Ser Brandon Whitehill - b: 276AA - Warrior Category:Northman Category:House Tallhart